Is She The One?
by ThatCandyGirl
Summary: The unexpected happened and he fell in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Is She The One?

**Summary: ***Set in modern times* Sesshomaru is 1/4 of the hottest guy group in Japan, and the only one without someone to call his own. When Kagome, InuYasha's fiancée, askes an old friend of hers to do choreography for the guys since their last choreographer quit, something that wasn't expected happened. Sesshomaru fell in love with her. But is his love unrequited?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of it's associated characters so don't sue me!

* * *

"I QUIT!"

That was the last thing she said before leaving the group at the Takahashi Dance Studio.

"Perfect, just fucking PERFECT," InuYasha yelled folding his arms over his chest, "Now we don't have the choreography we need for our upcoming performance at The Dragon Saturday night." He huffed leaning back on one of the walls and sliding down to sit on the floor. His ears pressed down to the sides of his head in annoyance.

"What are we going to do about this? We only have 4 days before the show! It's gonna be practically impossible to find a replacement in time and learn the moves.", Kouga said standing against one of the other walls and propping his foot up on it. His long claws buried themselves deep within his skin causing him to bleed.

"I have no idea but if we don't think of something fast, we're s.o.l on the performance," Miroku said sitting down in the middle of the floor resting his forehead on one of his knees.

"No one knows anybody who could possibly just choreograph this performance then we deal with finding whole new choreographer later?", Sesshomaru asked sitting down in the middle of the floor. His eyes flicked towards each one of his band mates and they all shook their heads. That's when she spoke up.

"Well I have an old friend that dances, she could possibly help you if I ask her," Kagome, InuYasha's fiancée, said, "I'm pretty sure she would be more than willing to help."

"Kags if you can do that, you'd be saving all of our lives right now," InuYasha said looking up at her.

"Then I'll get right on it," she said standing up and walking out of the studio with her cellphone in her hand. She dialed a number and after a few seconds a voice was heard.

"Hello," the woman said.

"Hey Kiyoko, it's Kagome," Kagome said, "I was wondering if you could do me a really big favor." She had walked back in the studio and was nodding furiously. The 3 demons heard everything that was being said and they mentally crossed their fingers.

"So you'll do it." Kagome asked.

"Of course, where is the practice supposed to be held at," Kiyoko asked.

"The Takahashi Dance Studio," Kagome said, her eyes glistening with new hope for her favorite boys.

They all held their breath as they waited for the woman's response.

"I'll be there in about 45 minutes, have them get the music ready for me. I'll need to listen to it to get a good feel for a dance that they can do with it," Kiyoko answered.

A silent cheer came from all the guys. They were saved.

"Alright," Kagome said, "we'll have that done for you. See you in 45."

With that she hung up and looked at them. "Well guys, you're saved. Kiyoko will be here in about 45 minutes so get the music and everything ready. She'll need to listen to it for a few minutes to get a good feel for a dance that would be easy enough for you guys to do."

InuYasha took Kagome into his arms and spun her around a few times and said, "Kagome you're a life saver! We owe you big time!"

* * *

45 minutes passed when the doors of the studio finally opened. A young woman that looked to be no more than 24 years old walked in wearing a pair of sweat pants and a half shirt. Her long black and red hair was pulled into a high ponytail that rested in the middle of her head. Her hazel eyes studied all the guys taking mental note of them. They all noticed how incredibly toned her body was like she worked out a lot. Then she smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Kiyoko Kuramoto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Kiyoko's routine was easy. The boys picked up on it like it was nothing. But the way it looked, it looked so complex. She really was amazing. After the practice, Kiyoko walked away to recompose herself. Seeing the window of opportunity, InuYasha took it.

"Hey Kiyoko," InuYasha said walking over to the young woman.

"Yes?" Kiyoko looked up into InuYasha's golden eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"How would you like to be our choreographer from now on?" InuYasha asked, hope hinting in his voice.

"Well," Kiyoko said scratching the back of her neck, "I'll have to get a contract first. What do you guys have to offer?"

"Well you'd be paid lucratively for your work and whenever we travel you travel," InuYasha said folding his arms across his chest. "What do you say to that?"

"I say," Kiyoko said leaning against the wall, "you have a deal."

She extended her hand to him and he took it.

"Welcome to the SKIM crew," InuYasha said smiling at her.

"Great to be part of it," she said gripping his hand firmly.

Releasing their hand shake, the pair made their way over to the others.

"Guys," InuYasha said smirking, "meet our new choreographer."

"Honestly?" Kouga asked glancing over at Kiyoko.

"Mhm," she said with a nod of the head. "So that means that I'm going to push you guys. But I promise it'll be lots of fun and you won't really realize how hard you're working."

"A choreographer with drive," Miroku said as that signature lecherous grin spread across his face, "that's exactly what we need."

"Indeed we do," Sesshomaru said pushing himself off of the wall. "Let's go get something to eat. It's on me tonight."

"First you guys go home and shower," Kagome said pinching her nose. "You all stink like sweat."

"Kagz is right," InuYasha said. "Everyone go home and get cleaned up then we'll meet at Totosai's place in about an hour and a half. How's that sound?"

"Works for me," Kiyoko said picking up her duffel. "I'll see you all there, chow."

Walking out of the studio, she disappeared through the doors into her car. Speeding off, Kiyoko made her way home. The boys and Kagome left soon after Kiyoko did to their individual homes.

* * *

Sesshomaru and the boys were the first to arrive at Totosai's place. Walking in through the back where he waited, they were taken to their private section.

"Totosai," Kagome said as she sat down, "we're expecting another guest. She won't be hard to spot. Her name is Kiyoko. When she gets here, escort her to us please?"

"Of course Kagome," Totosai said, his old voice slightly cracking.

"Thanks," Kagome said smiling.

Kiyoko arrived at Totosai's 10 minutes later clad in a short black form fitting dress and 3in stilettos. Her long black and red hair was curled in spiral curls. The tattoo on her shoulder and arm were in plan view. Totosai saw her and immediately walked over.

"Hello," Totosai said sweetly. "you must be Kiyoko, welcome to Totosai's. I'm Totosai, I'll take you to Kagome and the others. Follow me."

With a wave his hand, he directed her to the back room where Kagome and the boys were waiting for her. Every ones heads snapped around when they heard her heels clicking and her voice mixed in with Totosai's. Soon she came into view and the boy's jaws dropped. The three that were already in relationships snapped back quickly but Sesshomaru's jaw continued to hang.

"Hey guys," Kiyoko said sitting down.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Been hella busy!


End file.
